Cadeau du passé
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Dix-neuf mars. L'anniversaire de John Hamish Watson, meilleur ami de Sherlock Holmes. Ce dernier doit lui trouver un cadeau, mais ne veut pas offrir quelque chose de banal. Le monde pourra dire ce qu'il voudra, John Watson n'est certainement pas ordinaire.


**Coucou ! **

**Encore une idée qui m'est venue en lisant une simple phrase. Le passé de Sherlock m'a toujours intriguée, alors j'ai décidé de l'explorer un peu, sur la pointe des pieds. Je poursuivrai évidemment dans cette voie, je suis trop curieuse, et mon imagination est heureuse de se mettre au service du détective consultant, et au vôtre ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, même si j'ai été très occupée cette semaine, entre les sorties et les révisions ! Je déteste les périodes d'examens… *fixe ses feuilles de cours, en espérant les faire disparaître d'un seul regard assassin* Après les 6 et 7 mai, je serai plus disponible, et donc je rattraperai mon retard. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de concilier études et loisirs, malheureusement, et j'ai besoin de l'un pour continuer l'autre ! -D **

**Enjoy !**

Sherlock Holmes poussa un soupir de frustration, et émergea de son palais mental. D'un bond rageur, il s'extirpa de son confortable fauteuil, dans lequel il était affalé depuis une heure. D'un geste théâtral, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, dans un tourbillon de soie bleue. Il fixa le ciel d'un œil mauvais : il était aussi gris que les yeux du détective, baignant Londres d'une atmosphère monotone. Sherlock se surprit à souhaiter un orage, histoire de traduire son énervement, qui, s'il ne trouvait pas la clé de l'énigme, se transformerait en colère noire. Il détestait être contrarié. Il se souvenait d'avoir claqué la porte blindée virtuelle d'une des innombrables pièces de son havre spirituel. La porte consacrée à John, protégée de toutes les attaques, manifestation de son désir de le garder en vie… quitte à sacrifier la sienne pour cela. Le jeune homme savait aimer : malgré ses affirmations, il tenait à sa famille. Mais son ex colocataire était différent : l'habituelle volonté de protéger ceux qui nous étaient chers s'était transformée en un besoin viscéral. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé des sentiments aussi intenses pour quelqu'un : il n'était pas amoureux, il en était certain. Les symptômes ne correspondaient pas, mais il savait que leur amitié était différente des autres. Il lui suffisait d'observer les gens aux terrasses des cafés : leur complicité était si superficielle comparée à la leur, ils ne savaient pas interpréter les réactions d'autrui… même lorsqu'il observait des colocataires.

_Mais personne ne propose une colocation à un homme qu'il a rencontré cinq minutes auparavant, et ne résout pas une enquête avec lui dans les heures qui suivent. Enfin, c'est ce que John dit toujours. _

Sherlock était devenu, sans s'en rendre compte, l'élève de John en matière de relations humaines, même s'il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas à se forcer pour plaire à son ami. Il l'acceptait comme il était, avec toutes ses excentricités, ne se souciait pas du regard des autres. Les remarques mesquines n'étaient que de faibles ennemis, que le médecin balayait d'un revers de main. Si John aimait interagir avec son prochain, il n'était pas comme tous les idiots qui peuplaient ce vaste monde, abandonnant leur stupidité derrière eux, comme un escargot sa bave. S'il n'était pas son égal intellectuel, il était son catalyseur, sa source d'inspiration, son point de repère. Le remède à sa solitude. La barrière contre ses addictions. John était différent d'une manière indescriptible : il n'existait pas de mot en anglais pour décrire la complexité de leur relation, et de ses sentiments à l'égard de ce petit homme. Les émotions n'étaient pas rationnelles. Il était normal qu'une simple association de lettres ne puisse pas décrire cette réalité si mystérieuse.

Cette réalité qui donnait l'importance à ce jour monotone, dépourvu d'enquêtes, dépourvu de réponses. Dix-neuf mars. Cette date sonnait comme un ultimatum, mais un ultimatum agréable. Cette date était importante : l'anniversaire de John. Sherlock savait qu'il convenait d'offrir des cadeaux pour ces occasions. Il ne souhaitait jamais les anniversaires, ne voyait pas leur pertinence. Joie, rires, champagne, repas. John appréciait cela, il lui avait un jour expliqué qu'il aimait simplement le partage avec ceux qu'il aimait. Encore du sentiment. Encore un mystère pour Sherlock, qu'il tentait de comprendre. Il n'irait pas à la fête de John pour le partage, mais simplement pour faire plaisir à son ami.

_« Tu as raison, je n'ai pas d'amis. Je n'en ai qu'un. »_

Une énième manière de le prouver à John. L'être qu'il avait laissé entrer sans s'en rendre compte, qui avait pris et protégé tout ce qu'il lui donnait, avec une reconnaissance unique au monde. L'être qui n'utiliserait pas ses sentiments, ne les jetterait pas au sol avant de les piétiner, puis de contempler les débris avec une satisfaction cruelle. John était doux, approchait à pas feutrés, lents et mesurés, ne brusquait jamais. Il était celui qui avait réveillé le véritable Sherlock Holmes, endormi trop longtemps sous le masque du sociopathe. Il avait pris entre ses mains les sentiments du génie, les avait dépoussiérés, polis, leur avait rendu tout leur éclat. Sherlock les avait entreposés dans la pièce la plus secrète de son palais mental. Il n'ouvrait la porte crainte que pour John, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade ou Mary. Les autres n'avaient droit qu'au sociopathe cynique et bien trop intelligent pour sa santé et celle de son entourage à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il était tenté d'envoyer un message à Lestrade, comme la fois où il lui avait posé quelques questions sur John, avant de se rendre compte qu'il savait déjà le plus important. Tant pis pour les histoires drôles, ou les blagues de circonstance à un mariage. Le discours était venu tout seul, naturellement, caressant sa langue comme l'eau d'une rivière un rocher. Un cri du cœur, auraient dit certains, mais Sherlock refusait de s'abaisser à une formulation aussi niaise. S'il n'était pas inhumain, il ne débordait pas de sentiments. Il restait un être rationnel, maître de lui-même. Il donna une petite tape à la rambarde du balcon, qui avait vu un agent des services secrets américains passer au-dessus d'elle, s'écrasant lamentablement sur les poubelles de sa logeuse.

L'inspecteur avait certainement trouvé un cadeau. Quelque chose de banal, mais qui ferait plaisir à John, qui aimait la simplicité. Des places pour un match de football très attendu, probablement. Mary avait dû leur offrir un week-end en amoureux, et elle confierait la garde d'Alicia, leur fille, à Mrs Hudson et à Sherlock. Ce dernier aimait le bébé, qui avait à peine dix mois. S'il avait été paniqué à l'idée de devoir s'en occuper, en tant que parrain, il avait vite appris. Alicia était calme, criait moins que la plupart des enfants, mais savait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Le côté manipulateur de la petite avait tout de suite plu au détective, au grand dam de son meilleur ami, qui le voyait déjà apprendre de sales tours à sa petite. Harriet serait sans doute présente, sobre pour une fois. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Sherlock, et lui en voulait pour son faux suicide, mais ne disait rien. Il valait mieux pour elle, elle ne connaissait pas la vérité. Elle ne voyait que la surface de l'eau, et ne cherchait pas à explorer les profondeurs. Comme la plupart des gens. Comme si elle avait peur de découvrir une affreuse vérité. Derrière le geste impardonnable de Sherlock, se cachait la plus belle des démonstrations d'amour, un lingot d'or enveloppé de boue.

Il soupira, prêt à explorer de nouveau son palais mental, quitte à arriver en retard chez les Watson. Il n'irait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé un cadeau digne de son ex colocataire. Son regard effleura l'appartement, glissa, puis s'arrêta. Il savait. Un cadeau original, précieux, que seul John saurait apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Alicia lança un cube qui atteignit la jambe de Sherlock, qui esquissa un demi-sourire. Il baissa la tête et rencontra le regard lagon du bébé, pétillant d'intelligence et d'innocence, puis la touffe de cheveux dorés. Alicia ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, même s'il devinait qu'elle hériterait de la petite taille de son père. Il ramassa le cube, puis le garda un instant hors de portée de la petite, qui fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son parrain ne lui redonne pas tout de suite le cube. Il sentait que Molly les observait, et devinait un sourire et un regard attendris : cette femme était décidément trop sentimentale. Alicia Watson croisa ses petits bras, puis observa Sherlock d'un air ennuyé. Comme tous les enfants, elle finirait par piquer une colère pour mettre sa mère de son côté, et Sherlock perdrait la partie. Petite peste. Il se leva, se baissa et la prit dans ses bras. John avait refusé de lui donner son prénom, qu'il avait proposé par pur orgueil. Alicia s'empara d'un petit four qu'elle massacra consciencieusement.

« Alicia ! » la rappela à l'ordre John.

Kathlyn Lestrade, la fille de Greg, tendit une main pour caresser la joue du bébé. Elle allait sur ses vingt ans, et avait un petit copain avec lequel elle envisageait d'emménager, mais n'avait encore rien dit à ses parents. Elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec sa mère, et travaillait beaucoup pour décrocher sa licence. Elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'acheter cette petite robe noire seule, c'était donc un cadeau. Il reçut un coup de pied dans la cheville, de la part de John, habillé ce soir-là d'un pantalon de costume noire et d'une chemise unie blanche. Pas de déductions. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais un regard réprobateur de John lui fit ravaler sa réplique cinglante. Il tourna la tête vers Molly, qui lui sourit, ravissante dans sa robe émeraude. Elle avait trouvé un nouveau petit-ami, Jack, un confrère. Brun, yeux verts, traits fins, qui était vraiment amoureux de la jeune femme, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait partagé. Elle se tenait un peu en retrait : après les fiascos de Moriarty et de Tom, elle se montrait plus prudente. Sherlock avait dû l'aider à se débarrasser du dernier, qui l'avait harcelée par lettres et textos, refusant la rupture.

Ils entamèrent une discussion à propos des expériences biologiques de Sherlock, puis la légiste lui parla du livre qu'elle écrivait et des nouveaux cours qu'elle donnait à Cambridge en plus de son travail à Barts. Le jeune détective savait que son amie était douée dans ce qu'elle faisait, elle était sans doute l'une des meilleures. Elle respirait l'assurance, était bien moins timide en sa présence, même si ses joues étaient toujours rouges. Il entendit les rires de Mary et Janine, qui lui avait pardonné sa tromperie. Lestrade discutait d'un film ennuyeux avec John, qui semblait absorbé, lui qui était passionné par le cinéma. Mary finit par se lever pour aller coucher Alicia, qui protesta, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas rester avec les adultes, alors que ça avait l'air si drôle. Jack ponctuait la conversation de Sherlock et Molly de petites remarques, bien plus pertinentes que celles de Tom.

« Bon, allez, à table, annonça Mary. Même toi, Sherlock ! »

Ce dernier fit une moue enfantine au milieu du fou rire général.

« Je te remercie de ne pas avoir fait de déductions, glissa John, assis à la gauche du détective.

-Je n'avais pas envie de subir ton regard réprobateur. Tu aurais trop ressemblé à Mycroft.

-Les kidnappings en moins, souligna le médecin. En parlant de Mycroft…

-Moriarty ne s'est toujours pas manifesté, et il ne le fera pas tant qu'il n'estimera pas que le jour est spécial. Il aime la théâtralité.

-Regarde-nous, c'est mon anniversaire, et voilà que nous parlons enquêtes, remarqua John avec un sourire désabusé.

-Tu es accro au danger, tu veux de l'adrénaline, c'est normal. »

Jamais John n'avouerait qu'il s'ennuyait au cabinet, mais ne savait pas dissimuler son soulagement dès qu'il se présentait au 221B Baker Street pour apporter son aide à son meilleur ami, ou tout simplement lui rendre visite. Il adorait sa famille, mais avait besoin d'action, quand bien même sa femme n'était pas banale. Le médecin et lui parlèrent enquête, famille, sans avoir besoin de se cacher. Les non-dits passaient par les regards, chacun d'eux se connaissant par cœur, et n'ayant pas besoin de poser des questions pour savoir si l'autre était sincère dans ses propos. Aucun d'eux n'avait besoin de se forcer.

« Hé vous deux, nous existons, s'exclama Greg.

-Merci d'avoir souligné ce fait évident, Lestrade, j'ai toujours su que vous étiez un bon flic, dans le fond, déclara le détective, sans aucune méchanceté, la froideur réservée aux scènes de crime ayant déserté son ton. »

Il appréciait l'inspecteur, le seul membre de Scotland Yard qui avait réalisé qu'il pouvait utiliser ses neurones pour réfléchir. Le policier poussa un soupir blasé puis secoua la tête : même après deux ans de disparition, Sherlock Holmes ne changeait pas. Il lut tout cela en un clin d'œil, puis s'intéressa au gâteau qui arrivait, apporté par Molly, suivie de Mary. John souffla les bougies sous une salve d'applaudissements, puis tout le monde s'empressa d'offrir son cadeau. Sherlock profita du défilé d'embrassades pour s'éclipser discrètement. Il récupéra son violon et une partition dans une voiture prêtée par Mycroft pour l'occasion, puis réapparut, sous le regard médusé des convives.

« Pas de télégrammes aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il, je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, John, je t'ai sorti ton curriculum vitae, et tu n'as pas fui.

-J'étais trop stupéfait pour ça, dit l'intéressé, affalé sur sa chaise.

-Vous savez que je suis capable de déduire votre passé avec quelques photos, ou un téléphone portable, et en utilisant les réseaux de mon frère. Certains d'entre vous n'ont pas apprécié du tout. Un jour, John, tu m'as dit que deux amis devaient être sincères : le moins qu'on puisse dire est que je ne l'ai pas toujours été avec toi, peu importent les raisons. De mon passé, tu ne sais pas grand-chose, hormis les périodes les plus noires. Des années que nous nous connaissons, et tu n'as aucune idée précise de ce que j'ai pu être avant cette rencontre au labo. »

Il installa sa partition sur un vieux secrétaire, qu'il avait déjà vu dans la chambre de John. Puis il cala son violon sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, avant de choyer les cordes de son archet.

_« Ecoute Redbeard, ma première composition ! » dit un petit garçon aux cheveux bouclés d'un ton enthousiaste. _

_Le cocker le fixa de ses grands yeux noirs, la queue frétillante, impatient que son maître l'impressionne par un nouvel exploit. C'est ainsi que le petit l'interpréta, convaincu que son chien pouvait tout comprendre. Redbeard ne posait pas de questions, ne jugeait pas, se contentait de le suivre et d'être heureux ainsi. Il l'accompagnait dans ses jeux et dans ses rêves, écoutait ses observations et ses progrès au violon. Sherlock se planta devant son pupitre, avec l'air concentré qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il estimait que sa tâche était importante. Son compagnon s'assit à côté de lui, puis aboya. _

_« Ne sois pas impatient, Redbeard, ordonna le garçonnet. »_

_C'était la première fois qu'il jouait sa composition devant un public, fut-il canin. Mais seul Redbeard savait apprécier, aimer ce qu'il était. Il ne le jugeait pas, ne le regardait pas comme s'il était une bête curieuse ou un monstre de foire. Sherlock savait qu'il était différent. Il transpirait l'originalité. Trop intelligent, trop curieux. Mais maman le rassurait : maman aussi était intelligente. Elle disait qu'il n'était pas un monstre, mais un être merveilleux, et que ceux qui ne s'en rendaient pas compte n'étaient que des imbéciles. Sherlock savait que le monde était peuplé d'idiots, qui posaient les mauvaises questions, jugeaient de travers, et se complaisaient avec suffisance dans leur médiocrité. Redbeard n'était pas ainsi :il ne le fuyait pas, mais lui était loyal, écoutait les confidences, subissait les excentricités sans broncher. Redbeard était un être formidable. Maman avait apporté le chien quand Sherlock avait trois ans. Il ne se souvenait pas trop de ce jour, juste quelques bruits et un mélange de couleurs. Mycroft lui avait dit qu'il s'était approprié le chien tout de suite, et même son frère ne savait pas résister au charme de la boule de poils. La musique s'éleva, joyeuse, entraînante. Aucune fausse note ne s'échappa, fermement retenue par la virtuosité du petit garçon, âgé de neuf ans à peine. _

_On pouvait dire n'importe quoi avec la musique, tout révéler sans que les idiots aient une chance de comprendre. Ecrire des partitions et se laisser bercer par les mélodies apaisaient son cerveau survolté. Il voulait que sa première composition soit réservée à Redbeard, il voulait le remercier. Cette première création était une promesse. De ne jamais s'oublier, de ne jamais s'abandonner. Ensemble, toujours. La musique du petit chantait l'amitié d'un être que la solitude cherchait à emprisonner entre ses griffes. Le cocker était le rempart à cette solitude angoissante. Quand la dernière note s'évapora dans l'air, Sherlock se tourna vers son chien, qui s'était couché à ses pieds et déclara :_

_« C'est une musique de pirates, Redbeard. Notre hymne contre les bateaux ennemis. » _

Les notes dansaient dans l'air, s'échappaient de la partition poussiéreuse dans laquelle elles avaient été emprisonnées si longtemps. Sherlock n'avait plus jamais joué cette composition depuis ce jour. Il se déplaçait dans la pièce, comme il le faisait au 221B, en rythme avec la musique, totalement déconnecté du monde. Totalement envahi par le souvenir de son chien, réchauffé par l'amitié chaleureuse, s'enfermant dans le doux cocon de nostalgie. Redbeard était mort quelques jours après, fauché par la voiture de l'un de ses oncles. Il se souvenait du corps ensanglanté du chien, de ses yeux tristes alors que Sherlock était agenouillé à ses côtés, les yeux brillants de larmes et le désespoir étreignant son cœur comme un piège à renards. Tous les deux savaient qu'il était trop tard, mais il était trop tôt pour se dire adieu. Bien trop tôt. Sherlock avait encore besoin de Redbeard. Il avait encore d'autres mélodies à composer pour lui, et qu'il devait entendre. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en aller, de l'abandonner. Il entendait la terrible cacophonie des gémissements de son chien, il entendait sa souffrance, et avait envie de vomir.

Puis Redbeard ferma les yeux, une dernière fois, alors que d'un regard, Sherlock lui avait adressé un dernier « Je t'aime » silencieux. Son oncle avait tenté de se justifier, mais le petit ne lui avait jamais pardonné. L'adulte n'éprouvait qu'une indifférence glaciale à l'égard de cet homme qu'il ne revoyait qu'aux repas de Noël. Il se débarrassa de ces souvenirs terribles, revenant au moment béni où il rêvait d'être pirate. De vivre en hors la loi, libre. Loin des idiots qui composaient la société. Un monde où il pouvait affirmer ce qu'il voulait, sans qu'on le juge, où il pouvait agir à sa guise, sans se soucier des normes. Un monde où les questions n'étaient pas taboues, ou la volonté de découvrir n'était pas méprisée. Il était capitaine de navire, et Redbeard son fidèle second. Tous les jours, après l'école, il commandait un équipage. Son lit devenait cabine, le reste de sa chambre le pont, la salle de bains la proue. Aidé d'un sabre en plastique, il combattait les nombreux ennemis, élaborait des stratagèmes, inventait de folles histoires, sous les aboiements joyeux de son chien. Il était maître du monde, admiré et obéi. Il n'était plus le petit génie étrange qu'on reléguait au fond de la classe.

Le violon entama quelques minutes joyeuses et rapides, sous des coups d'archet enthousiastes. Il évitait chacun des meubles, sentait le regard des invités, écoutait le silence religieux que seul troublait la musique. Qui disait ce qu'il avait toujours caché, ce que personne n'avait jamais su. Mycroft n'était pas rentré du collège quand Sherlock avait joué cette partition. Il n'avait jamais rien su. Il offrait les petits points de lumière de son passé à John, comme de petites flammes précieuses. Sherlock Holmes avait aussi ambitionné l'irréel. Il avait rêvé, il avait souhaité. Il s'était perdu dans les brumes délicieuses de l'enfance, avant que la mesquinerie, les violences psychologiques ne fissurent peu à peu ce monde fragile. Avant que tous ces rêves magnifiques ne volent en éclat, comme du verre, blessant le cœur timide de Sherlock. Faisant de lui le sociopathe qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été. Pour John, il avait rassemblé les morceaux et reconstruit le puzzle, l'avait consolidé. Tentait de débarrasser son humanité de son intolérable fragilité. Et voilà qu'il l'offrait sur un plateau d'argent à son meilleur ami, avec toute la confiance dont il était capable.

La musique chantait l'amitié. Elle avait été dédiée à Redbeard, elle incluait John. Les deux seuls êtres que Sherlock pouvait qualifier d'amis. Les deux seuls êtres qu'il voulait considérer comme des amis, qui avaient franchi les barrières avec une facilité déconcertante. Comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. L'archet quitta enfin les cordes, comme un amant se retire du lit de sa maîtresse, avec douceur. Le détective ouvrit enfin les yeux, et rencontra le regard de John. Il était impressionné, bouleversé, et reconnaissant. Il avait compris. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Il s'avança simplement, et prit son ami dans ses bras, sans se soucier du Stradivarius. Sherlock l'accueillit, lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte. Il balaya du regard les convives émus, et fut intérieurement satisfait de les avoir surpris.

John lâcha enfin son ex colocataire, puis tous s'installèrent au salon pour finir la soirée dans la bonne humeur. Tous se retirèrent, mais Sherlock resta. L'astucieuse Mary comprit qu'elle était de trop, et s'éclipsa, après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit… blanche certainement.

« Qui était-ce ? demanda enfin le médecin.

-Mon chien, Redbeard. Pendant longtemps, il fut mon unique ami. Un de mes oncles l'a renversé. J'avais neuf ans.

-Je suis désolé. Mycroft disait que tu voulais devenir pirate, c'est vrai ? »

Le détective rit doucement.

« Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître-ne fais pas cette tête John, je sais que c'est le cas-, oui, je rêvais de devenir pirate. L'illusion de liberté, je suppose.

-Ce qui explique ton comportement impertinent, qui se contrefout des normes, plaisanta le médecin.

-C'est moins ennuyeux : toutes ces normes sont arbitraires et donc idiotes. Aucune d'elles n'est pertinente.

-Il faut les respecter pour le bon fonctionnement de la société, répliqua l'ancien militaire en leur servant un nouveau verre de scotch.

-Va dire ça aux criminels, répondit Sherlock en s'emparant de son verre, avant d'admirer le liquide doré.

-Il y en aurait davantage si elles n'étaient pas là, mais ça t'arrangerait, je suppose, dit John en remarquant le sourire entendu de son meilleur ami. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas se réjouir de ce genre de choses.

-Dit celui qui bondit dès que je lui propose une enquête.

-Tu marques un point.

-Comme d'habitude, le taquina Sherlock d'un air suffisant.

-N'empêche, merci d'avoir partagé tout ça, je sais que ça ne devait pas être facile.

-Tu le méritais. Je voulais te montrer qu'il y avait eu des bons moments avant que je ne te rencontre… et je sais que tu feras bon usage de ce que je t'ai offert, balbutia Sherlock. J'ai apporté la partition pour que tu la gardes… je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Tu la joueras pour Alicia ? Avec toi, elle risque aussi de vouloir voguer sur les mers des Caraïbes, un perroquet perché sur son épaule. »

Ils discutèrent toute la nuit, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. L'air empli de cette complicité unique, qui les enveloppait comme une douce couverture. Sherlock se laissait faire, il savait que ce n'était pas dangereux. John ne l'avait jamais affaibli. Il l'avait rendu plus lucide. Il avait corsé le Jeu, l'avait embelli, l'avait rendu plus excitant. Il était aussi le refuge où Sherlock aimait se prélasser entre deux parties. John supportait ses crises d'ennui, ses crises de colère, lui cherchait une nouvelle enquête. Il ne deviendrait jamais pirate. Mais les rêves réalistes étaient aussi beaux que ceux qui n'appartenaient qu'à l'imagination, lointaine et inaccessible.


End file.
